


Hoodie

by coralinejones



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, It movie - Fandom, THE LOSERS CLUB - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, eddie has richies hoodie, eddie misses richie but theyre both too dumb to apologize, slight angst and sadness sorry guys, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralinejones/pseuds/coralinejones
Summary: two dumb boys who love each other/ inspired by the song Hoodie





	1. it makes me feel a little bit closer to you

/I'm still rocking your hoodie, baby, even though it hurts/

It was a cold, and especially rainy, friday night. The rain was getting so bad it made the world seem like ending.  
Eddie was in his bed, under two blankets, clutching onto the thick blue fabric of a hoodie he was wearing.  
It wasn't his, it was his boyfriend’s, or ex-boyfriend’s? Eddie wasn't really sure.  
Him and Richie started dating two months ago, after they defeated It, and they were getting more and more in love with each passing day.  
It took almost a month for the rest of the Losers to realize that there was something between them.  
In the beginning, Richie and Eddie didn't want anyone else to know, especially Eddie, because they were afraid of not being accepted.  
Beverly was smart, though.  
She walked in on them making out once.  
After that, Richie and Eddie both decided that telling their friends wouldn't be such a nightmare after all.  
Everyone accepted them when they came out one day, that was a really nice day to remember.  
Since that day they came out, everything seemed to be perfect...  
Until that one time, when Richie decided to say something stupid and Eddie was dumb enough to start an argument.  
The argument ended up terribly, Eddie in tears and Richie feeling guilty for making him cry. He tried to apologize after a few minutes but Eddie kicked him out of his house the second he opened his mouth.  
And since that day, that one stupid saturday afternoon the previous week, they weren't talking to each other.  
Eddie being too stubborn to pick up the phone and talk about it, and Richie feeling too guilty to do the same.  
No one from the Losers knew about their fight. Beverly was the first one to notice when she realized that she hasn't seen them together for the whole week, which was rare.  
Everytime they would go to the cinema, and Richie was going as well, Eddie would come up with some lie on why he couldn't join them.  
He was too afraid to look Richie in the eyes and hear him apologize or apologize himself.  
So, there he was.  
In his bed, wearing Richie's hoodie, which was two or three sizes too big for him, and feeling incredibly alone.  
The loud sound of rain on the glass window of his room made him feel a bit anxious, he never really liked storms.  
Taking his inhaler after an especially scary thunder, he triggered it and took a deep breath. He couldn't take it anymore.  
Hiding under his blanket, Eddie decided he would speak to Richie tomorrow and make things right.  
-  
Eddie couldn't remember when he fell asleep last night, but he somehow did.  
Slowly sitting up and sliding off the bed, he walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After all the necessary morning stuff and a quick breakfast, he was already on his way to Richie's house, ready to apologize and return the hoodie which was carefully folded in his backpack.  
The distance wasn't that long, mainly because of riding a bike, so Eddie was there, pushing the doorbell, in less than ten minutes.  
He waited impatiently for someone to open the door, his mind full of the many possible scenarios, his hand rested on his fannypack in case he needed to use his inhaler.  
After another push on the doorbell, Richie finally opened the door, staring at Eddie with a little hint of surprise in his eyes.  
Eddie took a small step closer and looked up at Richie who was a tiny bit taller than him.  
"I came to apologize, I shouldn't have started the argument." Eddie said sternly, proud of himself for not stuttering, since his heart was beating incredibly fast.  
Richie blinked a few times and then stepped inside, motioning for Eddie to come in.  
It made Eddie uncomfortable that Richie didn't say anything. That was so weird for him, he always talked too much, he was never this silent.  
Richie closed the door behind Eddie and sighted.  
"I'm sorry too, it's my fault."  
Eddie shook his head.  
"It's our fault, we were dumb."  
Richie took a step closer to his friend and hesitantly held his hand, making Eddie blush immediately.  
"Am I looking that good today?" Richie joked and Eddie just scoffed, pulling his hand back. "I'm trying to apologize here if you haven't noticed, you fuckface."  
Richie started laughing.  
"Fuckface?"  
Eddie rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop himself from chuckling as well.  
"Look, what I meant is that I'm sorry. I don't want to fight like this. I missed you a lot." Eddie admitted and took Richie's hoodie out of his backpack, giving it back to it's rightful owner.  
Richie smirked and Eddie immediately regretted giving him the hoodie back at this moment, getting ready for all the jokes Richie would come up with.  
"Were you wearing my hoodie this whole freaking week? Did you sleep in it? Did you imagine it was me?"  
Eddie punched him in the shoulder playfully. "You wish, fuckface. It's just a very comfy hoodie, that's all."  
"Oh, is it?"  
Eddie sighted loudly.  
"What the fuck do you want me to say?! That I liked wearing it because it made me feel as if I was with you? Do you want me to say how I pictured you next to me in my bed when I felt alone? We're dating, Richie. Of course I think about you." Eddie spilled it all out of him, his heart beating even faster and cheeks hot as the Sun.  
Eventhough they've been dating for two months now, they both still got a bit nervous when it came to expressing emotions for each other.  
"Can I kiss you?" Richie asked, unreadable emotions in his eyes.  
"You wish, trashmouth." Eddie smirked and closed his backpack, putting it onto the cold hallway floor next to his shoes.  
"So, are your parents home? We could watch a movie?" Eddie asked, changing the topic.  
Richie just nodded, getting an idea.  
"We can watch your favorite movie, you know, that one I hate, if you give me a kiss." Richie announced with a proud smile on his face. Eddie rolled his eyes, taking a step closer to Richie and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Happy now?"  
"Well, that wasn't exactly the best kiss ever, but it'll do."  
Eddie punched Richie in the shoulder again but then frowned, seeming too serious for Richie's liking.  
"Rich, are we okay? I mean, is everything back to normal between us?"  
Richie smiled and took Eddie's smaller hand.  
"Of course, Eds." He replied and gave his small hand a squeeze.  
Eddie rolled his eyes and followed Richie into his room to watch the promised movie, smiling happily.


	2. someone i’ll never get over

Eddie's head was rested in Richie's lap, both the boys watching a movie on Richie's small television in his room.  
Richie's fingers were playing with Eddie's soft curls while the smaller boy's eyes were slowly closing, humming in content.  
These were the moments the two boys loved the most. This feeling of content, pure happiness and love.  
"Richie?" Eddie asked sleepily, his eyes closed. Richie hummed and brushed his thumb softly against Eddie's chubby cheek, looking down at his sleepy boyfriend.  
Eddie looked so cute when being sleepy.  
He loved Eddie so much.  
He loved the way his dark eyelashes fluttered against his soft skin and the way his freckes and rosey cheeks made him look like the most beautiful thing ever in the sunlight coming through the window curtains.  
Like an angel.  
Richie was brought back from his thoughts by Eddie's quiet voice.  
"I love you, you know that, right?" Eddie mumbled, his voice quiet from sleepiness but full of love nonetheless.  
Richie stopped moving, trying to fully understand the situation, trying to fully understand the words that left the smaller boys lips.  
They never said those three words before.  
Sure, they both knew they loved eachother, but they never said it.  
And Richie wasn't expecting it. At all.  
Eddie opened his eyes and looked at his speechless boyfriend, a smirk forming on his face as he sat up on the bed, now sitting across from Richie.  
"Did I actually manage to shut the trashmouth's mouth? Wow, never thought this day would come."  
"Yeah, I guess you actually did. And I love you too, so much." Richie replied sincerely for once instead of making some lame joke, and pressed his lips onto Eddie's, resting one of his hands on his now hot cheek and the other on his knee.  
Eddie smiled into the kiss and moved closer to Richie, pushing him slowly onto his back on the bed.  
Richie hesitantly deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue across Eddie's soft bottom lip and earning a small sound from him.  
He loved the boy so so much.  
Eddie suddenly chuckled and pulled away, smiling and still straddling Richie's hips.  
"What?" Richie smiled, a smirk forming on his face, his dark curls messy and lips a bit puffy from the kissing.  
Eddie just smiled down at his boyfriend and ran his fingers through his dark hair.  
"I just thought about how stupid we both were to start the argument. We actually didn't talk to each other for a week. A week, Richie! We were fucking dumb."  
Richie laughed , resting his hands on Eddie's knees.  
"I felt like shit for the whole week. I really missed you, even though you're sometimes unbearably annoying." Eddie admitted.  
Richie smiled and sat up, wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend and hugging him tightly, pressing him to his chest.  
"Only sometimes?"  
Eddie chuckled, his face smushed into Richie's hoodie.  
Richie caressed the smaller boy's back, hugging him even tighter.  
He felt at home. Eddie was his home.  
And if you were to ask Eddie, you'd know, that Richie felt like home too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading my short fanfic, hope you guys liked it! :) i’ll definitely be posting another reddie fic in the future :) have a nice day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked this one! :) this is my first ever fanfic posted on this website, yayy. posting the next chapter soon :)   
> also, sorry for any grammar mistakes, english isn’t my first language.


End file.
